smoctfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen's Daughters Club
The Queen's Daughters Club is a new addition to the SMOCT, serving as its own "mini-gathering" for characters not necessarily involved in the main tournament. It is set to open May 1, 2012 • • • What is it? • • • Similar to The Girl Scout Association on Earth, The Queen’s Daughters Club is a gathering of young women meeting on a regular basis to form or strengthen friendships over the shared bond of serving as a senshi. Members participate in fun, monthly activities called "ranks" and climb the leaderboard to become the top Queen's Daughters Member! • • • Who may join? • • • Anyone may join the Queen's Daughters club! Even guys, if you're particularly brave. ^_~ Rules of the Queen's Daughters Club • You must have a completed Senshi profile and reference picture to join. • You must have a completed Membership card — Rank One. • Participation isn’t required–you may pick and choose which ranks to complete. • You may fulfill your rank in any way you wish - pictures, a short comic, a story, etc. • After completing a rank, please upload it to the Queen's Daughters folder in the group and then link us to it on the Queen Daughter's page so we can update the leader board! • At the end of SMOCT3, the member with the most ranks will receive a special prize! {C}• In the event of a tie, whoever completes one more objective first will receive the prize. • • • Prizes • • • The person who achieves the most Queen's Daughters Ranks by the end of SMOCT3 will receive the following: • One six month subscription to Deviantart, courtesy of ~thelittlemissus and *marie-berry • A one-page comic featuring your character, courtesy of *marie-berry • 1 flat-color chibi of the character of their choice courtesy of =kabukikatze • 100 dA points courtesy of *Sliv-Pie Current List of Participants and Number of Ranks Completed (as of 6/28/12) Please note: Nova Sound will not be featured here, due to her artist's wish not to participate in this Wiki, which will be respected. ''' Main Staff *Adularia (President)- 100 Ranks *Sailor Callisto (Vice-President)- 99 Ranks Participants *Sailor Akuwa- 1 *Sailor Cedrillion- 1 *Dusk Bandit- 2 *Sailor Enyo- 3 *Sailor Mirrim- 2 *Sailor Nightmare- 1 *Sailor Phoenix- 2 *Sailor Polaris- 4 *Sailor Psyche- 11 *Sailor Scout- 14 *Saliors Skittles and Icebreaker- 6 *Sailor Spica- 1 *Sailor Wing- 3 Current Ranks (As of July 2012) *Fill out your membership card if you haven't already! *It's time for a barbeque cookout! What did you bring? *The QDC is hosting a book club. What book do you recommend? *Uh oh, Adularia has provided the QDC unlimited waterballoons! What do you do? *It's a beautiful night out and we're catching fireflies! *Send a postcard to your friends and family back home! *The QDC is having a mischief day! Play a practical joke on a friend, or risk getting pranked yourself! *Do something nice for another QDC member! *QDC is sponsoring a three legged race. Who do you team up with? *What is your mission as a sailor soldier? '''Deadline is July 31